Candy Candy Final Story
by SofiaMorrison27
Summary: ¡Escogan a su Anohito! Si prefieren a Terry lean el primer capítulo. Si prefieren a Albert lean el segundo. Creo que la autora no nos revela quién es para dejar contentas a todas las fans así que es su decisión. Espero les guste.


**Esta es una historia alterna escrita sólo para entretenimiento basada en el anime de Kyoto Misuki. Las situaciones y actitudes de los personajes son de mi imaginación.**

**Después de leer análisis y análisis de la novela Candy Candy Final Story no he podido decidirme quién rayos es Anohito. Así que decidí hacer mis interpretaciones al respecto. Dos capítulos. El primero con de Candy con Terry y el segundo de Candy con Albert. Así cada quien puede escoger al que le guste más y todos somos felices. Y como es Fanfiction y podemos inventar lo que queramos… Puse algunos detalles que me parecieron más bonitos y que, obviamente, no salen en la novela. Espero les guste. Primero para las Terrytianas…**

**CANDY CANDY FINAL STORY**

**Capítulo 1: Terry & Candy**

**Por Sofía Morrison**

-¿Cómo te fue, Terry?-le preguntó Candy a Terry.

Terry la abrazó con fuerza y Candy se recargó en su pecho. Terry besó su cabello y se separaron un poco. Candy escuchó risas desde la sala y se asomó.

-¡Mamá!-le gritaron dos niños sonrientes.

Candy los abrazó con fuerza. Estaba muy sorprendida.

-Pensé que pasarían éste domingo con los abuelos, niños.-miró a Terry un poco con reproche pero contenta.

-Bueno pecas, ellos ya nos extrañaban.-le dijo Terry, cargando a uno de los niños en sus brazos. Era un niño pecoso pero idéntico a Terry. Nadie podría dudar de su paternidad.- ¿Verdad que sí, Richard?-le preguntó Terry. El niño sonrió.

-Sí. Los extrañamos mucho. Ya no quiero ir a la escuela.-se quejó Richard. Terry sonrió.

-De eso ni hablar, muchacho. Deberías de aprender a tu hermana. La directora me dijo que tiene las mejores calificaciones.-dijo Terry orgulloso. Juliette, una niña de cabello oscuro y rizado, se sonrojó.

-Felicidades Juliette.-la felicitó Candy.

-Gracias mamá.-le respondió su hija.

-Terry, pero ¿le avisaste a tus padres? Espero no se sientan decepcionados. La abuela Eleanor tenía muchas ganas de verlos.-dijo Candy un poco triste.

Claro que se alegraba de ver a sus hijos pero eran pocas las oportunidades que los padres de Terry tenían de ver a sus nietos.

Ambos niños estaban en el mejor internado de Inglaterra. Al igual que en Colegio San Pablo sólo tenían un domingo libre por mes. Terry y Candy habían decidido inscribirlos pues Candy quería ir al Hogar de Pony una temporada y así los niños y ella se acostumbrarían a no verla tan seguido. Sin embargo Terry no quería separarse de ella ni un minuto, así que aunque los inscribieron Candy no fue. Planeaban ir en vacaciones, pero con sus hijos.

-Buenos días Candy.-le dijo Richard en la puerta. Eleanor estaba a su lado.

-¡Oh! Buenos días.-dijo Candy apresurándose a saludar.- ¡Qué bueno que vinieron! Así podremos salir todos.- propuso Candy.

-Todo fue idea de Terry. Ya vemos a nuestros nietos muy poco.-dijo Richard saludando a Juliette.

Richard estaba profundamente agradecido con Candy. Gracias a ella, Terry y él se habían podido reconciliar. Richard había cedido el título a su primer hijo legítimo y su esposa, mejor conocida por Terry como la cara de cerdo, había fallecido recientemente. Richard al fin podía hacer su vida con Eleanor. A nadie le interesaba lo que un ex duque hacía con una ex actriz.

-Estoy pensando seriamente en sacarlos de ese colegio.-dijo Candy y su hijo Richard sonrió ampliamente.-Quiero pasar más tiempo con ustedes.-dijo y Juliette la abrazó.

-No te emociones tanto Richard. Al rato hablaremos al respecto.-dijo Terry.

-¿Ya almorzaron?-les preguntó Candy. Todos negaron con la cabeza.-Entonces pasemos a comer. He preparado algo delicioso; sólo espero que alcance.-dijo riendo. Los niños se adelantaron a la cocina con sus abuelos, dejando a Terry y Candy solos un momento.

-Me da tanta alegría ver a tus padres juntos al fin.-dijo Candy abrazada de Terry.

-Eso sólo demuestra que mientras estemos vivos hay esperanza.-dijo Terry robándole un beso.

-Y que los Grandchester nunca cambian.-dijo Candy con otro beso.

-Es cierto. A pesar de tantos años… Nada ha cambiado con mis sentimientos por ti. Te amo pecas.-le dijo Terry al oído.

-Y yo a ti mocoso.-le dijo Candy. "Mientras estemos vivos hay esperanza."

**¿Les gustó? Ya saben, yo siempre con mis finales felices. En fin, éste era el final de las Terrytianas y el próximo capítulo es para Albert fans. Espero les haya gustado, saben que todo lo hago dedicado a ustedes. Me tomé la libertad de los hijos porque no soporto la idea de que ellos no tuvieran nunca una familia con pequeños. ¡Gracias por leer! Reviews**


End file.
